The Good Mythical Talk-Show! Pro Edition
by elegate1
Summary: THIS is it guys. The summit of my stupidity. It's so stupid that I don't even know where to put it. Anyways, this unholy thing is a kind of parody to Late Night Show mixed with my OC's and some real life Internet and videogames cameos or appearances. I created this with a friend that shares the same stupid ideas that I come up with. Enjoy. If you can.


Halt! Hey there " Person that doesn't like "x" about my fanfiction". I just wanted to remind y'all that this is a PARODY, and that, by all means, I don't own ANY of the names or legal things that I used to create this "Masterpiece". If you are A-okay with not-so-politically-correct humor then skip this warning and enjoy the show... BUT, if you want a useful warning, here's this: Elegate1 speaks in a really bad English, because he is really stupid. Deal with it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

PROGRAM NOT APPROVED BY S.O.P.A.

ANYONE WHO WATCHES THIS MUST BE

RAEPD IN THE NAME OF THE AIDS

~S.O.P.A.©~

* * *

FudgeNightTV© presents:

In our own time...

In our own galaxy...

THE GOOD MITHICAL TALK-SHOW™!

With our hosts:

Elegate1® ~Tomas Guebara~

And

MrFudgecakeCF® ~Halfonso Quinteros~

Lights:

Miguel Esteban "Chico" Alpujarras de la Virgen de Guadalupe y del Señor Santana™

Sound:

That Russian Guy That We Don't Know His Name Yet™

FX:

Jenna "Skrill-ex" Marbles™

With the special appartion of:

Keyboard Cat™!

Created by: Elegate1 With the help of MrFudecakeCF

All the rights reserved to Fudgenight Trademark©

* * *

M:Hello audience! And welcome back to "The Good Mithical Talk-Show"! Sorry we've been out for a very long time but we had technical dificulties and a lack of time. But at last, here we are again *cough*with the money to sustain the show too*cough* This time it's special because we have a very SPECIAL guest!

T*Voice from the background*:TOODLES!.

E:Yeah indead,plz well cum Mr Torgue High-Five Flexington®!*Steps into the sceen*

*Crowd cheers and claps*

M:welcome! Tell us a little bit about you.

T:*Shouting*WELL THEN,I'M FOURTY EIGHT,OR FOURTY SEVEN...OR FOURTY TW...WHATEVER;SO, I'M SINGLE,MALE, AND...*MrFudgeCakeCF interrupts him*

M:Do you really need to say that you're a guy? We can see that. Unless...*Elegate1 interrupts him*

E:*Talking in a really bad english*Unless...wat?Has pussey? MUST HAS PUSSEY!*MrFudgeCakeCF stares at him, trying to understand what he just said*

T:*SHOUTING*BOTH OF YOU ARE SOME PATHETICAL OXYGEN GUZZLING BUFOONS! OF COURSE I'M A GUY!LOOK AT MY ABS, AND SHOULDERBLADES, AND PECS!*STARES AT HIS BODY ON THE CAMERAS* I'M THE MANLIEST MAN THAT EVER EXISTED IN THE HISTORY OF MANLINESS!

M:*sighs and facepalms*Then why did you have to clarify that you were male?

T:*SHOUTING ONCE MORE*BECAUSE I AM...

TRGTWDKHNY™:*Coughs loudly enough so that all of them turn their attention to him* What do we have here abs™? Who does this

guy think he is pecs™? What do you think arms™? Hey, don't fight!

E: Um...Rgay? what'cha doin' hearrrrrrrrrrrrr?*Stretching the r, a lot*

M:*Sighs*For the first time in years, I agree with my co-host here, what are you doing?

TRGTWDKHNY™:*Gasps*Are you telling me that all of you dont know who I am? Yes indeed pecs™,this is a travesty!

T:*SHOUTING ONCE AGAIN, MORE*IN THAT CASE, GOOD LOOKING MAN TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

TRGTWDKHNY™:*Revealing his true form™* I'm the Overly Manly Man® dude! You aren't even manly at my side!

E:Mineself r'gree whit dat,M. T u suk at him said.

M:Looking at the Russian guy, he is very manly. Yes indeed.

T:*SHOUTING SO MUCH THAT I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S ANGRY, SAD OR ANYTHING* WHAT!? NOW THIS, IS A TRAVESTY™! I AM THE MANLIEST

MAN WHO EVER LIVED!

OMM(TRGTWDKHNY™):NO YOU AREN'T!

T:YES I AM!

OMM(TRGTWDKHNY™):NO!

T:YES!

OMM(TRGTWDKHNY™):NO!

T:TOODLES!

E:*Jumps over the desk, points at them and shouts* STAHP DIZ MADNESS IN DAH' NEIM OFF ZE LULZ!*Jumps over to Mr T and OMM, starting a fight in the process*

M:Oh my... Security! *MrFudgeCakeCF claps his hands twice and the lights fade audience gasps. Then, sounds of punches, and kicks, and random "TOODLES" are heard, until the lighs turn on again. Mr Torgue and Overly Manly Man are nowhere to be seen, and Elegate1 is tied up to his chair*

M:*Clears throat* Apparenly Mr Torgue couldn't handle the pressure and left the Studio. What a shame he didn't answer my question...

T:*Appears from the corner of the screen, all tied up with ropes. Falls to the ground, then screams* BUT THIS IS A TRAV...*Is interrupted by Elegate1*

E:*SCREAMING* BAN SQUAD!

|THE BAN SQUAD APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE AND DRAGS MR TORGEU OUT OF THE ROOM|

T:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!SEE YOU IN HELL ANTI-TESTOSTERONE BASTARDS!*THE ROPES MAGICALLY UNTIE, AND HE LEAVES THE ROOM IN A JETPACK THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE*

M:Okay now...*Starts talking, but he is left speechless when he sees that Elegate1 had freed himself from his chair, and he was now standing over the desk, on a motorcycle, that appeared out of nowhere, again*

E:GTFO SUCKAS!*Turns of the vehicle and leaves the room, leaving a path of fire and rainbows behind him*

M:Well, since I'm the only one here, I think I will end the show... Goodbye audience, and see you next time...ON THE GOOD MITHICAL TALK-SHOW! Play us Keyboard Cat!

*Keyboard Cat starts playing the outro theme while the credits start rolling. The crowd cheers and claps*

KC:*Talking in the language that only the cats understand* Nya! Nya, nya, nya, nya!

|screen fades to black|*in the background you can hear M's voice*

M:*sighs* Now I have to bring Tomas back...*Screaming* HEY TOMAS! COME BACK! DON'T BREAK THA...GOD DAMMIT TOMAS! THAT WAS REALLY EXPENSIVE! IT WAS FOR MY WIFE! *footsteps are heard as he leaves the room*

E: NAIN AMYMOAR! *Keeps breaking stuff*

M:FUCK!

* * *

END™

* * *

If you're still alive after reading this I salute you with a high five.

Torgue sold his company to some guys for $12 and a high-five. Isn't that awesome?


End file.
